The present invention relates to an assembly of handrail installed on a veranda, a balucony or the like, and more particularly to the connected construction of horizontal members of a top rail and a botton rail, and upright members of main supporting posts and banisters which are shaped into the respective cylinder of a metal such as aluminium.
Heretofore, cylindrical supporting posts have the top face thereof cut off into a curved surface so as to correspond to the outer peripheral face of a cylindrical top rail whereas the top rail is provided with tapped holes in the face opposite to the top face of the supporting post. The connection between these members is performed in such a manner that a long size of bolt to be set vertically on the footing is inserted in the supporting post, and then the curved top face thereof is brought into the opposite face of the top rail while the tapped upper part of the long size of bolt is screwed into the tapped hole of the top rail.
Howerever the above described connecting means requires a lot of laber and time in processing the top faces of upright members into curved faces according to the outer peripheral face of the top rail. In addition, since the top rail has a construction of one unseparatable body, it can not be observed how many degrees the tapped upper part of a long size of bolt is screwed into the inside of the top rail, whereby the connecting work comes to be troublesome.